It is known, in particular from United States Published Patent Application 2008/0173993, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, to produce, via the front face of a substrate provided with integrated circuits, capacitors in a blind hole of the substrate, the electrodes of which have, above the front face of the substrate, front bosses extending radially to the blind hole and linked to the integrated circuits via a front electrical connection network. The proposed structure allows for only such an electrical connection for the capacitor.
There is a need to reduce the distances of the electrical connections and the electrical resistors, and/or a need to increase the integration densities and/or a need to increase the developed surface areas of the capacitors.